Inuyasha, how could you?
by TehFluffRox
Summary: Inuyasha and.. Kikyou? What are they doing.. Wait. Are they.. No. Inuyasha, how.. Why?


"Kikyou.." the hanyou muttered softly before Kikyou had brushed her lips against his for a moment. The first was a short kiss. The second, which Inuyasha had started, lasted longer. They were in the forest. The same forest he had been sealed in to that tree. He was sent by Kagome to the forest, to investigate a strange scent. Now he found himself clamping his mouth onto Kikyou's, his dead lover. After the long kiss, Inuyasha finally pulled back. Widened eyes stared at Kikyou, then glanced around the area. "Kikyou.. I have to go back befo--" the women tapped her index finger against his lips, pleading eyes staring at him. With her other hand, she slipped her hand into his kimono, softly caressing over his chest. "Please, just a bit longer.." she pleaded, pressing her lips against his again. Before she was able to pull back, the hanyou didn't let her and he continued the kiss.

"Inu.. yasha?" a voice came from behind a nearby tree. Stepping out from behind the tree was Kagome. As soon as Inuyasha caught sight of the girl, he roughly pushed Kikyou away just staring at Kagome. "Kagome!" he said, frightened golden optics locked on the girl, "Kagome," he repeated her name. Before he could say anything else, Kagome already began talking. "Did I interrupt you?" she asked, facing the ground. He could tell she was either crying or about to by how her voice cracked when she talked. "I..I'm going now," she sobbed, quickly turning her back on the two of them and running away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. When he tried to run away, he felt a slight tug at the sleeve of his kimono. In a matter of moments, he felt Kikyou's arms falling over his shoulders from behind, then wrapping around him as if to hug him. "Forget about her, Inuyasha.. We love each other, and that's all that matters.. right?" Inuyasha bit his lip, staring at the ground. His strong will abled him to hold back the tears that had began forming in his eyes. "...You're right." he muttered. Inuyasha still loved Kikyou and that was very obvious. But, somewheres in his heart, he loved Kagome too.. Maybe not as much, though.. Still.. He had to choose one day. "Kagome.." he muttered, her name repeating in his mind. "Kikyou, I have to go see her.."

_'Maybe she's not that upset...'_

_'Oh Kagome, I'm sorry...'_

_'...Why can't I just pick Kikyou and forget about Kagome?'_

_'Kikyou.. Kagome..'_

_'..Kagome..'_

_'..Kagome.. I love you, too.. But..'_

_'I love Kikyou, too.. And, she was here first, so..'_

_'Damn.. Kagome.. I hate making you upset..'_

_'Why does she have to like me in that way?'_

_'It would've been better if we had never met, maybe..'_

"It would've been better if we had never met.." the words just flowed out of the hanyou's mouth. Moments after he had spoken that regretful sentence he looked down in shame, chewing on his lip. "Wait.." he said quickly after, his hand reaching out for her. As soon as Kagome had heard that coming from Inuyasha, she just stepped away from him, staring at him in shock. "What do you mean!" she asked, tears rolling down her rosy pink cheeks. "What do you mean!" she repeated, yelling this time. "After all we've been through.. You'd just throw it away like that! You wish all of this had never happened!" her silent crying turned into sobs. She turned her back on him, sobbing in her hands now. "I just mean.. You wouldn't be going through this pain if you had met me!" he responded, trying to get closer to her. Once he got close enough, Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, wanting her to turn around so he could comfort her. Obviously not wanting the comfort, Kagome turned around quickly, her hand meeting his cheek, leaving her handprint imprinted onto his face. "Inuyasha! I want to go through this pain with you," she sobbed, "I want to be with you! Inuyasha, I love you!" she shouted at him. Staring at her in shock, Inuyasha just brought his hand up to his cheek. "But.. Kagome.." he mumbled, tears actually forming in his eyes. As soon as he heard her say 'I love you' he had moved in forwards quickly, pressing his lips against her. It didn't last long since he had gotten slapped for the second time. Pushing him away, Kagome stepped back. "It's a bit too late for that, Inuyasha!" she screamed turning her back on him again. "I never wanna see you or Kikyou ever again! I'm leaving!" she sobbed, running to the well. She left Inuyasha just standing there, crying.


End file.
